


Am I wrong

by rixbob12



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drunk Grantaire, Enjolras Has Feelings, M/M, Modern Era, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:19:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rixbob12/pseuds/rixbob12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anche Enjolras è umano, nonostante quello che si possa pensare, e Grantaire dovrebbe semplicemente smetterla di chiamarlo Apollo.<br/>Anche Enjolras subisce lo stress, e Grantaire non dovrebbe provare pena per lui per questo.<br/>Anche Enjolras, certe volte, entra nel pallone, e Grantaire non dovrebbe vederlo così.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I wrong

_So am I wrong_

_For thinking that we could be something for real?_

_Now am I wrong_

_For trying to reach what I can’t see?_

 

 

Non sarebbe dovuto succedere. Non così, non in quel momento.

Stava straparlando, non come straparlava di solito quando faceva le sue arringhe contro il patriarcato o il governo o la società.

No, stava semplicemente _straparlando_ , come se la parte del cervello che metteva i freni alla lingua fosse improvvisamente andata in cancrena. Sentiva la lingua sciolta, come un ubriaco, sapeva di dire cose senza senso e anche se si ripeteva “Questo non puoi dirlo, Enjolras” finiva per dirlo lo stesso, e _questo_ non faceva che incasinare ancora di più il suo cervello.

Era entrato nel pallone e non era con Combeferre o Courfeyrac, che erano abituati a questa cosa, era con _Grantaire_.

Grantaire non avrebbe dovuto vederlo così, Grantaire non poteva vederlo così, era fuori discussione. Grantaire veniva alle riunioni solo per l’open bar, se avesse visto Enjolras andare fuori di testa il non credere in niente avrebbe semplicemente vinto contro la sua voglia di bere, sarebbe scappato via senza tornare mai più; e l’ABC aveva pochi membri, non potevano permettersi di perderne uno così.

E, Cristo, lui tutte queste cose non avrebbe dovuto dirle ad alta voce.

“Io ̶ Tu... Merda, non ̶ non dovrebbe andare così, è tutto fottutamente sbagliato, io dovrei... _cazzo_. Scusa ok? I–Io non dovrei fare così, dovrei semplicemente calm–cazzo”

“ Enjolras” lo interruppe Grantiare, gli occhi azzurri annebbiati dall’alcool “Si può sapere di cosa parli?”

“ Io, ecco, Cristo. Cancella, ok? Cancella tutto, io non–non è assolutamente una cosa che–“

“Enjolras” lo chiamò di nuovo

“–sul serio, cancella, non–non è il caso che mi veda così, non è il– _merda_ ”

“Enjolras” ripeté, e ogni volta che pronunciava quel nome sembrava un po’ più lucido “Enjolras”

“Io – Io ora me ne vado, è meglio – è meglio così”

“ Enjolras” ripeté ancora, con voce ferma, afferrando il suo braccio mentre cercava di uscire dal Musain “Cos’hai”

Enjolras capì soltanto che non era una domanda, non lo stava pregando di ascoltarlo, come faceva di solito, gli stava ordinando di parlare con lui.

“ Non dovresti approfittare di – di questo, per uscire le palle, R maiuscola” disse “ Non è leale approfittare della mia fottuta–”

“Enjolras” ripeté ancora, la voce carica di qualcos’altro questa volta “ Enjolras non mi sognerai mai, _mai_ , di approfittarmi di te”

Enjolras non rispose, abbassando lo sguardo, sentì improvvisamente il braccio libero, non si era accorto che Grantaire lo stesse ancora bloccando.

“Enjolras, guardami” disse il moro

“Non– non posso” sentiva gli occhi lucidi, e una lacrima calda solcargli il viso “Lasciami andare, Grantaire” disse, anche se sapeva che non lo stava più trattenendo

“ Enjolras” sembrava pronunciare quel nome con religiosità, come se fosse sacro. Fece un passo verso di lui, ma il biondo si allontanò “Enjolras per favore”

Scosse violentemente la testa “Grantaire, no, ti prego” se solo avesse avuto la forza di guardarlo, se solo non fosse stato tutto così maledettamente _sbagliato._

Sapeva quanto la sua voce fosse maledettamente _ridicola_ , quanto sembrasse debole e fragile in quel momento, e cazzo non sarebbe dovuto succedere, non così, non adesso.

“Enjolras...” ripeté ancora e non era giusto, non era giusto per niente.

Successe l’unica cosa che, in tutta la sua vita, Enjolras aveva sperato non accadesse mai. Crollò, definitivamente.

Quella voce preoccupata, dolce, era semplicemente troppo per lui. Perché non stava zitto? Perché non chiudeva quella maledetta boccaccia? Si conoscevano da anni e _mai_ gli aveva parlato in quel modo, non poteva semplicemente andargli contro, come faceva _sempre_?

Sentì le gambe tremargli e quasi cedere, le lacrime inondargli la faccia. Con Ferre e Courf non era mai così, Ferre e Courf lo lasciavano parlare, non cercavano mai di calmarlo. Perché Grantaire doveva essere così fottutamente _preoccupato_?

“ Lasciami stare” disse, più brusco di quanto non avesse voluto

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio, e Enjolras osò sperare che lo lasciasse in pace, che avrebbe smesso di parlare

“Non posso” disse invece. Gli prese l viso con due dita, sentì la sua mano callosa alzargli la testa, un tocco leggero e quasi impercettibile, fino a quando si trovò a fissare gli occhi del moro.

Non si era mai accorto di quanto fossero azzurri.

“Enjolras, che ti succede?” era una domanda questa volta, lo sapeva. Avrebbe voluto distogliere lo sguardo, ma le dita forti di Grantaire glielo impedivano “Che hai?” ripeté.

Enjolras avrebbe per lo meno voluto guardare qualcosa di diverso dai suoi occhi. In tanti anni non lo aveva mai visto sobrio come lo era in quel momento, non li aveva visti mai completamente lucidi, non appannati dall’alcol. Mai prima di allora.

“ Apollo...” disse ancora il moro, e la sua voce sommessa sembrava una preghiera.

“Non lo so, Grantaire” capitolò infine, e quell’ammissione sembrò privarlo di ogni forza.

Si accasciò sulla spalla del ragazzo, grato che quest’ultimo fosse qualche centimetro più alto di lui, così da nascondere il viso nell’incavo della spalla.

Colto di sorpresa, Grantaire rimase qualche secondo rigido, poi si sciolse, cinse le spalle di Enjolras e lo strinse a sé, come a volerlo proteggere.

“Ti porto a casa” disse, ed Enjolras non ebbe la forza di opporsi.

Attraversarono in silenzio le poche strade di distanza tra il Musain e casa di Grantaire, mentre il moro lo trascinava tenendogli la mano.

Si sentiva così... vulnerabile. Odiava sentirsi vulnerabile. Sembrava quasi una bambola di pezza, completamente sottoposta al volere di Grantaire. In quel momento gli avrebbe potuto fare qualsiasi cosa e lui non si sarebbe lamentato.

“Enjolras,” lo avvertì piano “siamo arrivati” il biondo annuì.

Pochi minuti dopo, era sdraiato sul grande divano rosso di Grantaire, con una coperta addosso.

“Enjolras vuoi– vuoi qualcosa? Dell’acqua, magari?”

“Un the, grazie” rispose Enjolras.

Grantaire sorrise, era ovvio, Enjolras era un tipo da the.

“Uh, Grantaire?”

“Si?”

“Puoi, umh, non chiamarmi, sai–così“ si bloccò, imbarazzato

Grantaire sorrise ancora “Certo, Apollo”

 

“Grantaire?” chiamò Enjolras, bevendo piano il suo the

“Si?”

“Sono– sono sbagliato?” chiese, e, rendendosi conto di ciò che aveva detto, aggiunse “Mi sbaglio a–a cercare di raggiungere cose che non posso vedere?”

“Parli della Causa?” sentì chiedere a Grantaire di rimando, ma lo sentiva lontano, mentre le sue palpebre si chiudevano. Annuì, troppo assonnato per rispondere a parole “No, Apollo, non ti sbagli. Sono io che mi sbaglio, perché penso che potremmo davvero essere qualcosa, noi due” lo sentì rispondere, ma forse, fu solo un sogno.

 

 

La mattina dopo, Enjolras ci mise qualche secondo a ricordare cosa fosse successo.

“ Oh. Mia. Patria” sussurrò a sé stesso, sconvolto “Oh mia – _cazzo_ ”

“Buongiorno!” disse Grantaire, entrando in camera. Puzzava di alcool.

“Grantaire, sei ubriaco?”

“forse un po’, Apollo” rispose ridendo, per poi buttarsi sul divano accanto a lui.

“Non chiamarmi Apollo”

“Ma come, Apollo, fino a ieri non volevi che ti chiamassi in altro modo!” rispose beffardo, strascicando un po’ le vocali

Enjolras sobbalzò “Ieri– ieri è stato un errore, ti pregherei di non parlarne più”

Grantaire emise su un finto broncio “Ieri eri più simpatico, Apollo” cantilenò

Enjolras dovette fare uno sforzo sovrumano per non alzare la voce. Era un illuso, questo era Grantaire: fastidioso, petulante, costantemente ubriaco, e il giorno prima era stata un’eccezione che mai più si sarebbe ripetuta.

“ _Ieri ero più_ –“ ripeté “Che stupido. Che stupido, stupido, _stupido_ sono stato” disse infilandosi le scarpe e alzandosi “Che idiota sono stato a credere che forse, infondo–“ rise, una risata amara “Sai che c’è? Dimenticalo, dimentica tutto. Buona giornata, R maiuscola” aggiunse.

Glielo aveva detto anche ieri, gli aveva chiesto di dimenticare quella serata, ma adesso era diverso, adesso era lucido.

“Apollo–“ chiamò Grantaire, con una strana voce

Enjolras sentì un brivido lungo la schiena, ma rispose “Ti ho detto di non chiamarmi così” e se ne andò.

 

 

Erano passate due settimane da quel giorno, quando le cose presero nuovamente una brutta piega.

Grantaire, contrariamente a quello che aveva creduto Enjolras, non aveva smesso di venire agli incontri, al contrario, aveva cominciato a portare con sé qualche bottiglia da casa.

Aveva ripreso a bere fino a svenire su una sedia, ma ogni tanto si intrometteva nelle discussioni, e come unico contributo negava qualsiasi cosa Enjolras dicesse.

Ogni tanto, quei discorsi, erano pure sensati.

Citava libri, film, filosofi. Faceva metafore azzeccate e si esprimeva in un modo che avrebbe fatto invidia a Cicerone, certe volte.

Ma, ogni volta, continuava a chiamarlo Apollo.

Anche prima lo chiamava così, certo, ma non con la stessa frequenza con cui lo faceva adesso. Certe sere non diceva neanche una volta il suo vero nome, preferendo quel nomignolo insulso.

Gli aveva ripetuto decine di volte, in quelle due settimane, di smetterla, ma Grantaire continuava imperterrito, e ogni volta che lo diceva ad Enjolras tornava in mente quella sera, quell’orribile sensazione che aveva avuto.

E allora si arrabbiava. Si arrabbiava e cominciava a urlargli contro, i suoi discorsi diventavano sempre meno efficaci, mentre quelli di Grantaire centravano sempre di più il bersaglio e, alla fine, oltre tutte le parole, Enjolras sentiva solo quel nome _Apollo_.

Ma quella sera, Grantaire non era alla riunione.

Sentiva uno strano nodo allo stomaco, come se stesse succedendo qualcosa di orribile, e lui avesse la possibilità di evitarlo.

Ogni secondo quella sensazione peggiorava, fino a quando, a venti minuti prima della fine della riunione, Enjolras sentì di non poterla più sopportare.

“Scusate un attimo” disse, alzandosi di botto dalla sedia

Tutti i suoi amici lo fissarono stupiti, non era da lui alzarsi così

“Enjolras, ti senti bene?” chiese Joly, lievemente preoccupato “Sei bianco come un cadavere”

“Io– si, sto bene, devo solo prendere una boccata d’aria fresca, scusatemi” disse, avviandosi verso la porta

“Vuoi che ti accompagni?” si propose Jehan, ma il biondo scosse la testa, senza neanche rispondere.

Si ritrovò a passeggiare per le vie solitarie di Parigi, le mani in tasca e la testa fra le nuvole.

Cosa diavolo gli stava succedendo?

Non seppe se fu per caso e intenzionalmente, ma si trovò a passare di fronte alla casa di Grantaire.

Non avrebbe saputo dire cosa lo muovesse, ma si ritrovò a pensare che forse, se non era venuto alla riunione stava male, ed era il caso che controllasse se aveva bisogno di qualcosa.

L’unica cosa che, arrivato davanti alla porta, pensò, era che Grantaire l’aveva lasciata aperta, e da dentro proveniva una luce e alcuni rumori.

Grantaire poteva pure essere un ubriacone, poteva pure essere totalmente e completamente inaffidabile, ma mai in condizioni normali avrebbe lasciato la porta aperta.

C’era qualche problema, se lo sentiva.

Non gli passò in mente di bussare, non gli passò in mente di essere cauto, semplicemente, spalancò la porta ed entrò.

“Grantaire? Ci sei?” urlò, gli rispose il silenzio “Grantaire? Tutto bene?” chiese ancora, abbassando un poco la voce “Grantaire?” fece per la terza volta e, finalmente, qualcuno rispose.

“Apollo!” urlò una voce decisamente poco sobria dal salotto.

Niente lo avrebbe potuto preparare a quello che vide una volta entrato.

Grantaire era sdraiato sul divano rosso, una bottiglia in mano e la maglietta sporca di quello che assomigliava pericolosamente al vomito. Aveva i capelli in disordine e il viso pallido. Enjolras non lo aveva mai visto così ubriaco.

“Grantaire, ma cosa-“

“Perché sei venuto, Apollo?” chiese quello, bevendo un altro sorso, era completamente circondato da bottiglie, e Enjolras aveva paura che fossero tutte vuote “Maledetta bottiglia” imprecò, quando si accorse che era finita.

Provò ad alzarsi, ma non aveva fatto un passo che era già mezzo sdraiato per terra. Enjolras accorse, cercando di tirarlo su, senza badare al vomito che lo avrebbe sporcato tutto “Cristo, Grantaire, ma quanto hai bevuto?” fece

Grantaire alzò una mano fino a mettersela esattamente davanti alla faccia, e cominciò a contare “Uno, due...”

“ _Grantaire_ ” lo richiamò “Grantaire smettila, vieni, appoggiati, ti porto in bagno”

“Ma io non devo andare in bagno”

Enjolras lo sostenne per il busto “Fidati tu _hai_ bisogno di andare in bagno” rispose

“Tu mi odi, Apollo” disse Grantaire mentre attraversavano il salone, con una voce talmente triste che Enjolras non poté fare a meno di bloccarsi sul posto

“No– no che non ti odio, perché dovrei odiarti?”

“Perché tu sei così perfetto” disse, facendo ampi gesti con le mani “e io sono così–così–” si bloccò come a cercare le parole giuste

“Io non sono perfetto” disse il biondo, ricominciando a camminare, ma Grantaire si era bloccato, e non sembrava intenzionato a muoversi

“Si che lo sei!” ribatté, quasi piccato da quell’affermazione

“Come puoi dirlo dopo, beh, dopo–“

Grantaire rise, e la risata di quell’ubriaco sembrò uno spillo nella carne di Enjolras. Era una risata triste, sprezzante, amara, tutto il viso di Grantaire sembrava incredibilmente triste, e solo, molto solo.

Per la prima volta, Enjolras si chiese se Grantaire avesse qualcuno, fuori dall’ABC.

Fu una risata lunga, quasi una risata da pazzo, e ogni secondo diventava più triste, più amara, più strappa lacrime. Gli si strinse il cuore.

“Intendi dopo la crisi di nervi” Enjolras non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di dirlo ad alta voce, ma si, quella che aveva avuto sembrava molto una crisi di nervi “Vieni qui, ti dirò un segreto” disse, cercando di attirarlo verso di sé

“Grantaire–“ cercò di dire Enjolras, vederlo così: distrutto, sporco del suo stesso vomito, con quella faccia disperata... gli faceva male.

Grantaire era convinto che lui lo odiasse, e ogni secondo quella visione si faceva più atroce, ogni parola che diceva stringeva sempre di più il cuore di Enjolras, come una morsa.

Faceva male, doveva fermarlo, ma non sapeva cosa fare

“No, Apollo, ascoltami!” continuò nel suo delirio “Lasciami finire”

“Grantaire, ti preg– ”

“Devo sembrarti proprio un povero ubriacone” disse

“Grantaire, basta”

“Che pena che faccio” si lamentò “ Il cinico Grantaire, l’ubriacone da quattro soldi che cerca di far colpo sul grande Apollo–“

“Grantaire, smettila”

“Come se potessi _davvero_ piacere a uno come te, io che non valgo neanche il prezzo di questa _dannatissima_ bottiglia!” esclamò, scaraventando la  bottiglia vuota, che teneva ancora in mano, sul pavimento “Io che non valgo _niente_ ” urlò ancora, coprendosi il viso con la mano libera.

Il corpo di Enjolras fu più veloce della sua mente, quasi istintivamente, prese la mano di Grantaire, scoprendogli il viso. Lo fissò negli occhi, ancora offuscati dall’alcool. Gli tornarono in mente quegli stessi occhi che due settimane prima lo avevano consolato, quegli occhi dolci e severi e preoccupati; li confrontò con quelli che aveva davanti adesso e gli sembrò che qualcosa, dentro di lui, si stesse rompendo.

“Non è vero che non vali niente” disse “Grantaire, tu vali molto di più di quanto tu non creda”

Avrebbe voluto dire altro, usare la sua abilità nel parlare per convincere Grantaire, infondo era quella la cosa migliore che gli riusciva, no? Convincere la gente.

Voleva dirgli che era importante e sapeva un sacco di cose, ogni tanto era pure convinto che ne sapesse più di Combeferre, e voleva dirgli che era spiritoso e divertente e una persona come lui al gruppo _serviva_ maledettamente. E voleva ricordargli di quando aveva consolato Jehan dopo la rottura con Montparnasse e di come avesse preso a pugni quest’ultimo semplicemente perché aveva fatto soffrire il suo amico, o di quando aveva ospitato Bossuet quando si era ritrovato senza un posto dove stare, o ancora di quando aveva messo insieme quella finta uscita di gruppo per far mettere insieme Cosette e Marius; tutte cose che non aveva creduto possibili essere fatte da lui, fino a due settimane prima.

Ma semplicemente le parole non volevano uscire o non c’erano o lui non le trovava.

E Grantaire stava male e lui _doveva_ fare qualcosa, _qualsiasi cosa_ , per farlo stare meglio.

Così fece la prima cosa che gli venne in mente: lo baciò.

Fu violento, non dolce o passionale, non avrebbe neanche saputo come baciare in quel modo, solo un premere le sue labbra contro quelle di Grantaire fino a quando non gli fecero male e quel dolore fu troppo forte.

Si staccò da lui ansimando, senza sapere cosa avesse fatto o _perché_ lo avesse fatto.

Guardò Grantaire, sperando che avesse quelle risposte che lui non trovava.

Grantaire aveva gli occhi lucidi. Non lucidi come li aveva avuti due settimane prima, proprio pieni di lacrime.

Grantaire stava _piangendo_.

Si rese improvvisamente conto che forse non voleva baciarlo; che Grantaire poteva non essere attratto da lui; che aveva fatto una cosa mostruosa; che, mio Dio, baciarlo senza che lui lo volesse e mentre non era capace di difendersi, approfittarsi così di lui, era esattamente quello che facevano gli stupratori; che era sbagliato e, Santa Patria, _lo aveva baciato_ e ora lui stava piangendo e–

“Apollo” sussurrò

“Io, mio Dio, non avrei dovuto– è stato così sbagliato, Cristo, non so perché l’ho fatto, io–mi dispiace Grantaire, mi dispiace così tanto–“

“Apollo” ripeté Grantaire

Enjolras si mise le mani nei capelli “Devo– devo andare” disse, e corse fuori dalla stanza, lontano da quella casa, da quella strada, da quel ragazzo ubriaco che continuava a chiamarlo piangendo.

Arrivò a casa, in qualche modo, e l’unica cosa che fece fu buttarsi sul letto, sconvolto da sé stesso.

 

La sera dopo, al Musain, c’erano tutti. Non mancava nessuno degli Amis, neanche Grantaire.

Enjolras lo fissò per la maggior parte della riunione, prestando poca attenzione a quello che dicevano gli altri. Non aveva vino con sé, solo il colorito leggermente verdognolo indicava che aveva bevuto e stava soffrendo gli effetti del dopo sbornia.

Non parlò, non lo chiamò Apollo, si può dire che non aprì proprio bocca, durante tutta la riunione. Solo alla fine di essa, mentre tutti andavano via, si azzardò a parlargli

“Apollo” disse

“Grantaire, non so come scusarmi, mi sento uno schifo, non avrei dov–“

“Apollo, stai zitto una volta ogni tanto” lo bloccò “Non ti saresti dovuto approfittare di me mentre ero ubriaco” disse, ma Enjolras era troppo sconvolto per parlare.

Grantaire stava sorridendo.

Lo aveva baciato e lui sorrideva, e questo era così sbagliato, eppure lui si era sentito così bene.

Perché lo aveva baciato e a pensarci si sentiva felice, e Grantaire sorrideva e non era arrabbiato, e i suoi occhi erano lucidi e senza traccia di alcool ed erano gli stessi occhi di due settimane prima e sorrideva.

Mio Dio sorrideva, come era possibile.

Grantaire, per una volta, sorrideva sul serio.

“Non ti saresti dovuto approfittare” ripeté, ma sorrideva, non era arrabbiato con lui, anzi aveva un tono strano, come se stesse... scherzando? “Io non l’ho fatto”

“Tu non lo hai fatto” concordò Enjolras, che non aveva la minima idea di cosa stesse succedendo.

 _Perché_ non era arrabbiato? Sarebbe dovuto esserlo, ma non lo era.

“Ti rispetto troppo per approfittarmi di te” continuò, con quello stesso strano tono “Io credo in te” si avvicinò a lui “Mi sbaglio, Apollo?” chiese

“No, non t–“

E questa volta fu lui a baciarlo, dolce e rassicurante, come due settimane prima quando se lo era stretto al petto.

Ed Enjolras sentì che non si stava approfittando si lui.


End file.
